Daemonium
by ShadowLightDragon
Summary: AU: Dumbledore knew that Voldemort wasn't dead, and that the only hope of defeating him was in the hands of The-Boys-Who-Lived. But he is going to need a martyr for the light to gather people around him, and who better that the eldest Potter. Now, he only neededs to find him. And he got the perfect way to do it, using the Goblet of Fire. DarkEvilOpHP/OFC. MildBashing. AlivePotters.
1. Prologue

**A/N 1: First, I would like to apologise for any grammatical error. This is my first fanfiction, and English is my 3. language, after Croatian, and German, so I have a few problems seeing where goes the past tense, and where goes present tense**

 **A/N 2: This a an AU story, where the timeline takes place 10 years later than in the canon. And everybody starts their magical schooling at 13, not 11. That means that Voldemord attacked on the 31. October 1991.**

 **A/N 3: This will be a DarkEvilHarry/OFC, but where Harry has sex with a few other people. The OFC is going to be based upon an existing fictional character. The same is going to happen with some of the powers Harry has, which I borrowed from a few anime and video games. But I won't label it as a crossover as there won't really anything that will have a major influence on the Potterverse, mostly I will be mixing many things like legends, or some powers into it. But the only character that isn't from the Potterverse or an original OC is going to be Harrys partner.**

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter, anything else that aren't my own OCs  
****

 **31\. October 2006**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore watched as Cedric Diggory went went through the door to join his fellow champions Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour. Just as he was about to follow him to the room with the other headmasters and Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Sr. and Ludovic "Ludo" Bagman the goblet lit up once more. The blue fire managed to surprise everyone, even him. The goblet spat out another parchment piece, this one being bigger than the last three. He snatched it before anyone could react and read the names out loud: "Charlus Sirius Potter and Neville Longbottom"

As he read the names, the Great Hall fell into silence before chaos insured. At the Hufflepuff table cries of cheating and injustice were heard. The Rawenclaws were quieter than the Puffs, but decided to agree with them. The Slytherin table was deadly silent, but he could see frowns on their faces, and some even glared deadly at the Gryffindor table. The only Slytherin that wasn't quiet was Draco Lucius Malfoy, but that wasn't surprising _. 'God knows how he ended up in Slytherin and not Gryffindor'_

The only table that wasn't outraged by his announcement was Gryffindor. It was the opposite with them actually. They started celebrating, the same way Hufflepuff did when Cedric's came out, if not with more enthusiasm. The Boys-Who-Survived, half of the Golden Quartet of Hogwarts, and the Gryffindor Golden Boys were chosen to represent them. They didn't even care that this wasn't supposed to happen. The only people who were not celebrating with the rest of them, where Charlus Potter, Neville Longbottom.

Charlus Sirius Potter was named after his grandfather Charlus Potter, who died in 1985 from Dragon Pox, and Sirius Black, his godfather. The son of James Potter and Lily J. Potter nee Evans was a short, chubby looking 16 years old boy with short untameable red hair like his mother, and hazel coloured eyes that required glasses to see properly like his father. He had an arrogant look on his face, like this was supposed to happen.

Neville Longbottom, the son of Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom stood up at the same time as Charlus, and had the same arrogant look on his face. Neville strongly resembled his mother. He was round-faced, short, chubby, and had blond hair. He was also somewhat buck-toothed.

As Dumbledore looked at them with a smile on his face, his inner thought were in turmoil. _'How in the name of Merlin did their names get into the cup. This wasn't supposed to happen. There should have been only one extra name, the one I put. I need to think of a way to help them survive the tournament fast. They can't die before they get rid of_ _Tom'_

As the two teens started walking towards the High table, with his thoughts still in turmoil, Dumbledore looked at the other headmasters and his staff. Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang Institute looked as if he was ready to kill someone.

Olympe Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic had a frown on her face, and looked at the boys with her eyes narrowed. She really wasn't happy with this.

His staff reaction wasn't any better. Severus Snape, the Head of the House of Slytherin had a frown on his face, and if looks could kill, Dumbledore was sure that both boys would die on the spot. Pomona Sprout, the Head of the House of Hufflepuff stared at him with an upset expression. Filius Flitwick, the Head of House for Rawenclaw had unreadable expression and Minerva McGonagall looked happy and upset at the same time.

The rest of his staff had various reactions to this. The only one to note was the Muggle Studies professor Lily Potter. She lost all colour on her face and had a look of horror on her face. Not that he could blame her, with one of her children being chosen to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

As Charlus and Neville were a few feet in front of him, he moved aside and pointed them towards the door. "Go through door boys, and wait with the other champions. We will come to you in a few minutes."

The one to respond to him was Neville: "Of course, Headmaster." And without even looking at the other headmasters or professors they started walking to the door in an arrogant manner that pissed off some of the people near him even more.

When the boys were just a few feet from the door, the goblet lit up once more, this time the flames were even more bright than the last time. As the flames roared, another parchment piece came out of the goblet. Dumbledore was once again the one to catch it.

As Dumbledore saw the name on the parchment, he thought to himself: _'Finally!'_ , and the proceeded to read the name as loud in possible while faking a shocked expression: "Hadrian James Potter!"

And once again pandemonium ensured in the Great Hall.

* * *

Charlus Sirius Potter, one of the two most famous boys in Magical England was shocked when his name came out of the goblet. He knew that he didn't enter his name, nor did he ask somebody else to put his name in the goblet. And he knew for sure that Neville didn't do it either. They were best friends since they were babies, and they shared almost every secret with one another, so Neville would have told him if he put their names in the goblet.

And then it dawned on him. Of course, somebody else, who knows of their greatness put their names in the goblet so that they can show the foreigners what a real British wizard is. Whoever put their names in the goblet didn't even need to make sure that they are chosen as Hogwarts champions. The goblet could fell how great they were and chose them as special additional champions.

With an arrogant smirk on his face, he turned to Neville and saw that he had the same expression as him, as he came most probably to the same conclusion. They both stood up at the same time and started walking towards the High Table.

As they walked, he looked at the faces of the headmasters and the professors. Headmaster Dumbledore had a small, grandfatherly smile on his face. The other two headmaster didn't look nearly as happy.

Snivellus looked as he was ready to kill them, and his mother looked with horror at him. He gave a reassuring smile to her, and then he arrogantly smirked toward Snivellus, and continued walking.

When they were near Headmaster Dumbledore, he moved to the side and pointed towards the door."Go through door boys, and wait with the other champions. We will come to you in a few minutes."

Neville was the one to respond to him: "Of course, Headmaster." and they continued walking.

When they were a few feet from the door, he heard something behind him, and together with Neville he turned around. What he saw surprised him. The goblet lit up again, this time the flames were even brighter that when their names came out.

As the flames roared, another parchment piece came out of the goblet, and Headmaster Dumbledore caught it again. And then with a shocked expression he read another name, a name that Charles thought he would never hear again: "Hadrian James Potter!"

He didn't even notice the pandemonium that started in the Great Hall, as his thought were all over the place. _'How? He was supposed to be dead or missing. How did his name end up in the cup? But if his name came out that...'_ He didn't even get to finish his thoughts as Headmaster Dumbledore shouted the name once more, this time even louder: **"** **Hadrian James Potter!"**

That name again. The name of his missing and by some people, including him, dead elder brother. But that could be, because the goblet could only chose champions that were alive, and that means that his elder brother was alive. But where is he?

He didn't continue his thoughts as Headmaster Dumbledore shouted once again this time even louder than last time: **"HADRIAN JAMES POTTER!"**

And at that moment the fire that was still lit up in the goblet roared once more, and a piece of the blue flame jumped from the goblet to the middle of the Great Hall. Once it touched the ground, it spread in a circle that was around 2 meters in diameter, and then jumped 3 meters high, blinding most people near it.

Once the fire died out, in the middle of the Great Hall stood a human figure.

* * *

Lily J. Potter nee Evans didn't know how to react. When Charlus name came out of the goblet, she nearly had a heart attack. She was horrified. What would happen to her son. He even old enough to compete in the tournament, so how did his name end up in the goblet?

She didn't have even time to protest, as Charlus and Neville started walking towards them. Charlus gave her a reassuring smile that didn't really help. After a short exchange of words with the Headmaster, they continued walking towards the door.

They didn't even get to the door when something happened again. Lily turned towards the goblet, which once again was lit up, and she saw another parchment coming out of the goblet, which once again Dumbledore caught. And when he read the name with she almost fainted: "Hadrian James Potter!"

She didn't even have time to sort out her thoughts, as pandemonium ensured in the Great Hall, and every professor looked at her. And the Dumbledore once again read out the name on the parchment, this louder: **"Hadrian James Potter!"**

How could this happen? How could the name of her oldest child, that was missing for over 14 years, come out from the goblet? How? He wasn't even here.

But she didn't get the chance to continue her thoughts, as Dumbledore shouted the name once more, this time even louder than last time: **"HADRIAN JAMES POTTER!"**

And at that moment, she noticed the flame in the goblet roared once again, and a piece of the blue flame jumped from the goblet to the middle of the Great Hall. Once it touched the ground, it spread in a circle that was around 2 meters in diameter, and then jumped 3 meters high, blinding most people near it.

Once the fire died out, in the middle of the Great Hall stood a human figure.

She, together with everybody, looked at the person. He was clearly male, in his early twenties. His height was over 1.9 meters, with broad shoulders and clothing that didn't hide his muscular body. He wore dark jeans, that were ripped in few places, and a sleeveless black T-shirt that, while looking a bit big on him, still didn't hide too much of his muscles. His whole right arm was in some kind of bandages that had some kind of seals on them, and a glove on his hand. His skin was deadly pale, as if he was never in the had a thin and regal face, that his pale skin made even more beautiful. His hair was long, it fell in the middle of his back, its colour as black as night, but with a few random places where his hair was silver, that reminded her of the stars during the night. But the most striking feature about him were his eyes. His left eye was emerald green, as her own, but with a mixture of red that seemed to mix perfectly with the green colour. In short, it was beautiful. His right eye, however in contrast, had her instincts screaming that that is an eye that no human should have. It looked like liquid silver was swimming in his right eye, but in the centre was a black reptilian vertical pupil.

He looked around himself, seemingly bored. A few second of looking around, he looked again straight at them and asked in a voice that down shivers down everybody's spine with how cold it was: "And where I'm I? And why was I summoned here? I was having a really nice day before I felt something trying to forcefully summon me. So?"

The first to recover was Dumbledore, who steeped one step forward and asked: "Are you Hadrian James Potter?"

And at that moment something clicked in Lily's head, and she turned towards the man with widened eyes. And sounding by the gasp she wasn't the only one to figure out what Dumbledore was suggesting with his question.

The man only smirked at the question, before opening his mouth...

 **A/N 4: And that is the prologue. Hope you are interested, and I will try to update it as fast as possible. But don't expect big chapters. I'm more likely to write smaller chapters but in greater number. And if anybody wants to try and gues the OFC, be my guest and write it in the reviews. She wont appear in the story for a few chapters so you have time. I will give you a tip. She isn't from a Live Action movie or Series.**

 **Don't forget to review**

 **Cover art belongs to vicious-mongrel at devianart ( vicious-mongrel/art/Baal-474998006)**


	2. The Goblet of Fire

**A/N 1: I forgot to write it last time, I will try to post 1 chapter a week. This one I finished a little earlier because I knew that I won write anything today or tomorrow.**

 **A/N 2: Just so that you know, and don't write in thereviews that this isn't how some thing happened. I will change a few history facts so that they fit my story**

 **A/N 3: To the Guest who wrote that bashing fics are trash, that is your opinion. This won't be a full on trashing fic. It will be more a mild bashing fic. Mostly Dumbledore, because of how manipulative he is going to be in this fic, and a few more characters.**

 **A/N 4: I won't even try to write people talking in broken English. As I said before, English is only my third language, and I have problems already reading broken English. I won't even try to write it. When they are going to speak in another language, I will highlight it.**

 **31\. October 2006**

Hadrian "Harry" James Potter, or as he is known to everybody else, Harry Bael was looking around himself to see where he was summoned. He noted that he was in an extremely big hall, that was filled with teenagers, sitting at 4 different tables. Some were younger than him, while others were the same age as himself. Seeing that everybody was looking at him, but nobody said anything, he turned his head a looked straight ahead to the table where the adults were.

Some of them were seizing him up, and he could see even red cheeks on some of the younger females. But there were 2 people that caught his attention. One was a woman with long fiery red hair and emerald eyes that reminded him of how his used to look like. She looked as if someone close to her just died.

The other was an old man whose grey beard was almost touching the floor. He had a smile on his face that reminded him of some people that he didn't like. He had a twinkle in his eyes that unnerved Harry. It gives Harry the feeling that unlike the rest of the people here, who looked at least a bit shocked with him being here, the old man was expecting him. And he didn't like it.

Seeing that nobody was going to say anything, Harry decided to finally break the silence. So, in a bored tone he asked: "And where I'm I? And why was I summoned here? I was having a really nice day before I felt something trying to forcefully summon me. So?"

This wasn't the first time he was summoned, so he wasn't surprised. But normally he at least know something about the place he is summoned to, and it was never so forcefully. Luckily he had a few moments to get out of his bed and put some clothes on.

This got people to react. Most people stopped looking at him as if he was an exotic animal. The first to react was the old man, who steeped one step forward and asked: "Are you Hadrian James Potter?"

This got him to smirk. So the people here didn't want Hadrian Bael, they wanted Hadrian Potter. That means they didn't know him, and judging by how everybody is dressed in robes, they were most probably wand-wizards. That means that they most probably didn't even hear about him, as reclusive as wand-wizard were, it would be a wonder if they kept up with what's happening in the supernatural world.

' _Oh, this is going to be fun.'_ Harry thought sarcastically to himself before he answered the old man, that for some reason started to remind him of a goat.

"While my first name is indeed Hadrian, I'm sorry to inform you that my last name isn't Potter, nor do I have a middle name." his voice could be heard by everybody in the now silent hall.

His answer seemed to disappoint a few people who seemed to come to some kind of conclusion after the old man asked him, and waited with some kind of interest for his answer. The red haired woman, who stared at him with wide eyes that were filled with some kind of hope after she heard the old man's question, was now staring at the floor as if she didn't have any will to live.

Harry really could figure out what was going on in her head. The first time he saw her, she looked horrified, then after she heard the question, she stared at him with hopeful eyes, and now she looked as if she lost all will to live. _'Most probably because something happened before I was summoned.'_ Harry thought to himself.

"What would your name be then?" Asked the old man.

In a bored tone, but still in a voice as cold as a winter night, Harry spoke: "You know, normally you first introduce yourself before asking someone for his name. Well, at least that is how it's done in the place where I'm from, but I really thought that that was common courtesy everywhere. And for your question, my name is Hadrian Bael, but I'm not really fond of my first name, so everybody calls me Harry. Now how about you answer some of my questions. Where I'm I, and why was I summoned? I was having such a nice day in my bed when I felt something trying to summon me. You are lucky that I managed to get dressed, or I would be naked right now."

His response caught a few of the older people unprepared, and he could see some of the females blush. The old man seemed a bit surprised by his response, but recovered immediately.

"Ah, of course, how could I forget to introduce my self. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Next to me are the professors of Hogwarts, and two headmasters from foreign Schools. And for the reason you are here, well you see my boy w-"

"Stop. I don't even know you Mr. Dumbledore, so don't call me your boy ever again, right know we aren't even on first name basis."

Dumbledore, not expecting someone to interrupt him, needed a few seconds to recover and continue.

"Yes, you are right Mr. Bael. As I was saying, we are currently having a tournament called the Tri-Wizard Tournament, where 3 champions compete one against another in 3 difficult tasks. But it seems that this time something has gone wrong. After the 3 champions were chosen by the Goblet of Fire, an Ancient Relict used to select the most worthy person to be a champion. Spat out 2 additional parchments with names on them. The first parchment had the names of 2 students on it. But the problem is, that firstly the 3 champions were already chosen, so there should have been no way of this happening, and the second problem is that the 2 students are too young to put their names in the goblet. And then there is the second parchment. The name on the parchment is of a person that has been missing for over 14 years. Hadrian James Potter. After reading the name out a few times, nobody answered me, and then the goblet started acting weird, and it seems that it summoned you here. That is the reason why I asked you if you were Hadrian Potter, since I thought that the goblet was trying to summon it's missing champion, but it seems I was wrong. But that still leaves a question unanswered, Mr. Bael. Why did the goblet summon you?"

' _So that goblet is the reason why I was summoned. Shit, if it's really a Relict, that means that I need to do the task for which it summoned me, or lose my life.'_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry took a moment to examine the goblet, and he could feel the magic connection that it had with him, confirming his suspicion that it was a Relict, and an ancient one at that, otherwise it would be able to summon him just like that.

' _Oh, this is great, really great. How in the hell did those idiots get their hands on it? And they are using it to select champions for a bloody tournament! They most probably don't even know what that goblet really is.'_ Harry thought to himself, but seeing that everybody was waiting for him to answer Dumbledore question, he decided to amuse them and tell them the truth.

"Well, that is rather easy to explain." Harry said with a smirk on his face, his bored tone gone, now sounding more normal: "While I said that my last name isn't Potter, I never said that I wasn't the person you were asking for. I wasn't a Potter since I was 5."

And with that, there was no more silence in the hall. The students started talking among themselves, while the teachers stared at him. Most in shock, while some other had different expressions. A greasy black haired, pale man had a frown on his face and was mumbling something. An old stern looking lady had a frown on her face while looking at, what would be his best guess, clothing in a disapproving manner.

The red haired lady looked at him with wide open eyes, tears flowing down her face. A second later her legs gave up and she fell on her knees, still crying. A really short man, who by Harry's guess was a half-goblin, put a hand on her shoulder and was slowly whispering in her ears, while having a sad expression on his face.

Dumbledore on the other hand, started to really creep Harry out. His smile got wider, even if only for a little bit, but the twinkle in his eyes intensified, like Christmas has come early for him.

"Well the Harry, if yo-" Dumbledore started before Harry interrupted him again.

"I don't remember even giving you permission to call me by my first name, Mr. Dumbledore. It would be good for you to remember that."

And once again there was silence in the hall, almost everybody was looking at him in shock, as if he just kicked a puppy. There were some students that had smirks on their faces and looked at him approvingly. Dumbledore himself was a bit put out. _'One would think he wasn't used to being interrupted or even corrected.'_ Harry thought to himself, not knowing he was exactly right.

"Of course Mr. Po-, I mean Mr. Bael." He corrected himself when Harry shoot him a glare: "If you would follow me to where other champions are. Explaining thing would be much easier once there aren't so many people around us."

' _Let's get this done as soon as possible.'_ thought Harry as he nodded and started slowly walking toward them. His walk was slow, but filled with a deadly elegance, as if a higher power was walking among them, knowing that it could kill everybody here without problems.

When he was close to them, Dumbledore pointed at a door behind him, where 2 teens where waiting with shocked faces, and he together with some of the professors started walking to the door in front of Harry. The people that were following Dumbledore where the greasy black haired man, the old stern looking lady, the half goblin, the red head, a Half-Giantess by the look of it, and an older man covered in fur robes, and two more who didn't look as if they belong with the rest of the group.

Once Dumbledore came to the door, he opened it, he showed the two boys, who until then were still standing in place and staring at Harry, and went in after them. After that everyone followed him into the room, Harry being the last and closing the door after him.

The first thing Harry did after he walked into the room, was to examine it. The room was, t nearly as big as the hall before. It was the size of a living room, with a fireplace on one side and 2 armchairs next to it. The rest of the room was empty, except on large bookshelf which stood next to the wall opposite of the fireplace.

He than noticed 3 people who weren't with the group that enter the room with him. That means that they were here before, and were most probably the remaining champions of the tournament.

The first was a male, around his age. He was a tall, thin, sallow young man with dark brown hair and eyes. He had a really short haircut, and you could see traces of a beard growing, meaning he hasn't shaved in a few days. He was also wearing fur robes, similar to some of the students he saw in the hall. He was leaning against the wall in one corner of the room, looking at everybody with curiosity, not knowing what was going on. Harry then noticed the older man in fur robes walking up to him, and starting to whisper in his ear.

Moving his eyes away from them, Harry looked at the second person who was in the room before them. He was also male, and around his age. He was a tall and handsome young man with chiselled features, brown hair, and bright grey eyes. He was wearing the Hogwarts uniform, and looking at everyone with confusion.

The last person got Harry's attention. She was a Veela, or at least part-Veela. He could feel her allure the moment he laid his eyes on her, but he also could feel that she was trying to reel it in, and control it. She was tall with an air of arrogance around her as she watched everything that was happening with mild-interest. She had long, silvery-blonde hair, the trademark of a Veela together with their allure, that fell almost to her waist, large, deep blue eyes, fair skin.

' _This could be a bit fun after all.'_ were Harry's thought as he started walking towards the Veela with a smirk on his face, and his right eye glowing silver.

Harry sudden movement caused the rest of the room to react. The Veela stiffened up, as she noticed Harry walking towards her. The Half-Giantess started to slowly reach for her wand, in case he tried something. The rest of the room just watched him, interested in what he would do, but some slowly reached for their wands, just in case.

Harry stopped, not even a full meter in front of her, and examined her like a predator would examine his prey. His right eye caused shivers down the Veelas spine as he examined her.

After a few tense second Harry opened his mouth: "You are a Veela, but not a full Veela, so either you are Half-Veela, or Quarter-Veela."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A statement that caused a few people to frown.

"I'm a Quarter-Veela. Why does it matter to you? Asked the Veela with a frown on her face.

Harry just chuckled and with a smile answered: "No need to be so defensive about it, I was just curious"

"So you won't have a problem with me being part Veela?"

"Of course not. It would be quite hypocritical of me if I had." Harry answered with a smile still on his face.

His answer caused everybody in the room to look at him in confusion. But it was the Veela who asked the question that was on their mind: "And why would it be hypocritical? I can say for sure that you aren't a Veela!"

Harry chuckled once more before answering her: "No, I'm not a Veela, I mean that would be impossible as I'm male. But to answer you question. It would be hypocritical, because the woman who raised me as a kid and who I consider to be my mother was a Veela. And that is the reason why I asked you if you were a Half-Veela or a Quarter-Veela, because I knew that you were for sure a full Veela. You allure was to weak."

His answer got him various reactions. Most people around him looked at him with understanding. Dumbledore looked as if he was deep in thought. The redhead looked as if she would start crying again. The Half-Giantess and the Veela looked at him with understanding, and a bit of warmth in their eyes.

All of a sudden Harry's smile fell, and his face returned to a neutral expression. He took a step back from the well and said in a bored tone: "While I have nothing against Veelas, I don't really like your type."

And with that Harry turned his back to her walked to one of the armchairs and sat down. Before the Vela could ask what he meant by her type, Dumbledore took a step forward.

"Well, now that everybody is here, I hope there will be no more distracting." said Dumbledore, while looking at Harry for the last part.

"Headmaster, sorry for interrupting you, but could you please tell us what everybody is doing here, and who is the person who was talking to Fleur?" asked the brown haired teen in the Hogwarts uniform.

"Ah yes, Cedric my boy, I was about to get to this. But let's do everything in an order. The young man that was talking to Miss Fleur was Hadrian Pot-"

"Bael, Mr. Dumbledore, Hadrian Bael. It would be good for you to remember it." said Harry. Dumbledore didn't look at all pleased that somebody interrupted him.

"Yes, of course, silly me. As I was saying this young man is Hadrian Bael. As for what he is doing here, I will come to that in a moment. But let me first introduce everyone to him. As you know my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Next to me is my deputy headmistress, the Head of House of Gryffindor and our Transfiguration professor Minerva McGonagall." at that moment Dumbledore pointed to the stern old witch that stood next to him.

Then he pointed at the greasy haired man and said: "Then we have Severus Snape. The Head of House of Slytherin and our Potions professor."

Next he pointed at the small professor, who was next to the redhead: "That is Filius Flitwick, the Head of House for Rawenclaw and our Charms professor. And next to him is Lily J. Potter, our Muggle Studies professor"

After that he waited for a few seconds, to see if that would get any reaction out of Harry, but seeing that Harry still looked extremely bored, he continued: "The two young boys next to me are Charlus Sirius Potter and Neville Longbottom, The-Boys-Who-Lived, and the young man over there is Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts champion."

Seeing the still bored look on Harry's face, even after introducing him to his brother and Neville, Dumbledore continued: "Over there in the corner we have Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang Institute, and next to him is Viktor Krum, Durmstrangs champion."

"And then we have the headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Olympe Maxime, and of course the Beauxbatons champion, Miss Fleur Delacour." After introducing the Quarter-Veela and the Half-Giantess, he pointed towards the two males who were left last to be introduced.

"And over there we have Ludovic "Ludo" Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sport, and Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Senior, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. They both, here are sent from the Ministry to be judges for the tournament, and of course the representatives of the Ministry."

Taking a few seconds to catch a breath Dumbledore continued: "Now, that I introduced everyone here to Mr. Bael, let get started on the important things. Mr. Diggory, Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour, since you left the Great Hall once your names were chosen by the goblet you don't know what's happening."

Before Dumbledore could continue, Bagman almost shouted from excitement: "It's extraordinary, really extraordinary. Instead of 3 champion this tournament we have 6. And most importantly, 2 of the extra champions are The-Boys-Who-Lived!" At this point, he was shaking from excitement.

Turning to her headmistress, it was Fleur who spoken next: "Madame Maxime, where those 2 little boys really chosen as champions? Aren't they too young?" And then she pointed toward Harry: "And what about him? From which school is he, Hogwarts or Durmstrang? He isn't wearing any school robes."

It was Harry who answered her last question: "That's because I'm not a student at any of these schools. I was summoned here from my home by that goblet after my name came out of it."

The next person to speak was Karkaroff: "Are you sure that this isn't just some plot from you Dumbledore, so that Hogwarts has more that 1 champion and a bigger chance to win the tournament?"

"Now, now, Igor, let's not jump to conclusions. And I can guarantee you that neither I, nor my staff had anything to do with the extra names coming out of the goblet."

"But that still doesn't change the facts. Durmstrang didn't sign in for this. Come on Viktor, we are leaving. They can compete with themselves."

But before Karkaroff moved a few steps, everybody in the room heard laughing, and everyone turned to the source of it.

Harry, having listened to everything that was happening in the room till now, could stop himself from laughing. It seemed that either Karkaroff didn't care for the life of his student, or these people here really didn't know what the goblet was, like he was suspecting.

"And what is so funny to you? A better question should be how you even managed to put your name in the goblet?" It was Karkaroff who interrupted his laugh with a frown on his face.

"I have no idea how my name got into the bloody goblet. But I'm planning to find out. And what I find funny is how you don't care for the life of your student and are ready to kill him."

After hearing Harry's answer, everybody looked at him in confusion, except Karkaroff and Snape, who looked at him with narrowed eyes.

It was Krum who this time asked him the question that was on everybody's minds: "What do you mean? How is Headmaster Karkaroff trying to kill me?"

Harry just looked at him as if he was looking at an idiot, before looking at the rest of the room, who still looked confused by his earlier statement.

"Please tell me that you know what the goblet, in which you put your names in, is?"

"Isn't it just a tool that chooses the most qualified people to be a champion for their school?"

Harry looked at the person who asked the question, and saw that it was the Hogwarts champion, Cedric. Harry let out a sigh, just wondering how stupid this wizards were.

"No, it not just a tool. It's a Relict, and an ancient one at that."

Seeing that everybody was looking at him as if he was speaking a foreign language, Harry massaged the temple of his head, and continues his explanation:

"Oh, this is just bloody great. You don't even know what a Relict is. Ok, let me start from the beginning. Relict is powerful artefacts that I made with a sole purpose to chose people whose name it got, to do specific tasks. Normally Relicts are used to summon for help, when the summoner has no other way to do the task, but those types of Relicts always have a steep price to pay after you use them, because they aren't actually real Relicts, but imitations of Ancient Relicts. The way to make an Ancient Relict has been lost for over a thousand years, so there is really a small number of them left. Your Goblet of Fire is one of those Ancient Relicts. I think that it was used before to select most powerful wizard and warriors to do ancient tasks for the amusement of people. Those tasks were called Trials by Fire, and that it most probably why the name of the goblet is Goblet of Fire. Now, what I think happened with this Relict was that someone managed to change its purpose to select people for this tournament, and limited the number of people to 3, and each person needs to be from a different school, and most probably it's need time to recharge it magic, so after It was used once it's need some time to recharge. How that person managed to do it, I have no idea, artefacts like Relicts, never really interested me, I only know that it's possible, since Ancient Relict have something similar to a consciousness, they can be easily tricked for a short time. I think that is what happened here, and that's why there are more that 3 champions. The only thing that you can't change is how the Relicts work, and the price. How it works, I have no idea, but it think it chooses the champions based on their magic potential and strength. The price is always the same. Once selected your soul and magic are bound to the Relict. If you refuse to do the tasks for which it selected you, it's going to reap your soul and magic and they are going to be trapped inside it. Your magic will be used by the Relict in situations like mine, where the chosen person needs to be summoned from somewhere. But your soul is going to be trapped inside the Relict, never to be able to pass into the afterlife. The only way to free them would be to destroy the Relict. But the last time someone tried to destroy an Ancient Relict, it destroyed everything in a 10 km radius, and because of the non-magical population that lived there, and their stuff that was there, the magical energy that was released from the blast, fused with something that the non-magical call radiation, everything in a radius of 30 km from the centre of explosion became uninhabitable. The whole thing happened in April of 1986, and the area is still uninhabitable. The non-magical call this incident The Chernobyl Explosion. So now you tell me that you didn't try to kill you student by leaving the tournament with him."

While Harry began his speech like he was lecturing a class with a small smile on his face, by the end of his speech his tone became grave, his face shifted into a neutral expression.

When Harry began his speech, everyone in the room listened to his explanation with interest. Some more that others. Flitwick, Lily and Fleur looked more interested than the rest of the room. But once he came to the part where the price was mentioned, everyone began to lose their colour. And once he got to the part about the destruction, everybody in the room was paler as a ghost, even more than Harry.

Harry gave them a few minutes to let everything he just told them sink in. After a minute of total silence, where everybody was staring at him with shock, McGonagall spoke up for the first time.

"Mr. Bael, how sure are you about this?" You could hear that there was some sort of hope in her voice, that everything he said was false.

"100% sure. This isn't the first Relict that I encountered, not the first Ancient Relict. But it is for sure one of the most powerful. I would say that it was the third or fourth most powerful Relict I have seen."

After waiting in silence a few minutes, Harry decided to tell them something helpful so that they can end this conversation: "Don't look as if you are about to die. The champions only need to participate in the tasks, they don't need to finish them. They can start the tasks and then immediately give up. It will still count as if they participated. And if you worry about the destruction of the goblet, there is no need. This is one of the most powerful Relict I have seen and I can say for sure, that there is no wizard that has enough power to destroy it." _'Of course, there are many thing_ _s_ _more powerful than wizards, but even they would be unable to destroy this Relict. I'_ _m not sure if even I have enough power for that right now.'_ "Damaging it a bit, that would be possible, but the Relict would repair itself almost immediately."

After hearing that, everybody released a relieved sigh, and colour returned to their faces. After another few minutes of silence, but no the tense kind of silence, like it was before, Dumbledore spoke once again:

"I Think that this is enough excitement for today. Igor, Maxime, I think if would be the best for our champions to rest for today. We can talk about this new information tomorrow." After getting nods from the 2 headmasters, he turned to Bagman and Crouch:

"Ludo, Barty, I think it would be for the best that you inform the minister about this so he can prepare a secure location for the goblet for some time. On the next ICW meeting I will let them know about this so that the goblet can be put permanently somewhere safe."

It was Crouch, who answered him: "Yes, of course Dumbledore. A great idea. The safety of the students is most important." And with that he turned towards the door and left the room together with Bagman. Karkaroff, Maxime, Fleur and Krum followed after them.

The Dumbledore turned towards the rest of the room: "I think that we have a bit more to discuss. Filius, if you could take Cedric to the Hufflepuff Common Room, I would be thankful."

Flitwick just nodded and left the room, Cedric following after him.

"As for the rest of you, I think we should move to my office, it's more private there. Mr. Pot-, I mean Mr. Bael, if you would follow us please."

"Fine, let's get this over with." And with that Harry stood up from the armchair, and followed everybody out of the room.

 **Hope you liked the first chapter. Don't forget to review, and please don't flame. I will delete this type of reviews. Negative reviews are welcome, just please don't flame.**

 **Cover art belongs to vicious-mongrel at devianart ( vicious-mongrel/art/Baal-474998006)**


End file.
